The Roads We May Take
by Ama-chan234
Summary: When Annalise goes to Risembool to find the fabled automail mechanic of the Fullmetal alchemist, she happens to meet our two favorite brothers. As their paths cross again and again, how will Annalise and the Elric brothers react? Minor Language/Rating May change


**Hello all my beautiful followers. ←-If there are any :) I am sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have been really busy. As you can see (obviously) I am starting a new story. I don't know how long it will be though. My last story was a complete and utter failure so I apologize for my lack of writing skills. I hope to do much better this time so don't give up hope. By the way, in case you were wondering, I have posted on other sites and under another name. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I own my . If I owned FMA, there would be 100,000,000 seasons and I would not be stuck writing on a fanfic site. But I don't think I could write FMA anyway because I suck at doing this:) **

Annalise's P.O.V

I got off the train, stretching my arms over my head. The air was warm, the steam from the front car staining the otherwise clear day. I was wearing my usual outfit, a no-sleeve light pink turtle neck dress, white knit stockings that reached halfway up my thighs, and brown boots. They had a little heel, but even with those I was still only 5'0". My hair is medium length and light blonde. It is tied in pigtails. My eyes match my hair for they are a deep gold. My katana was strapped haphazardly over my back with a leather hooking belt.

I got off the platform, leaving the station and making my way to the small town of Risembool. My goal was to find a automail mechanic. I had heard rumors that there was an automail mechanic here who was pretty low key, so I decided I would halt my traveling and go find her.

That is another thing you don't know about me. When I was eight, I was found on the outskirts of a village with one leg and no hands. They gave me automail, but lately it has started to rust. After all, I have been wearing the same limbs for six years. My hair is usually in a low ponytail, giving the allusion of short, or boyish hair. To be honest, I kind of look like a boy. And since my 10 birthday, my automail has been short by about three inches. So now I walk with a cane. I look like an old man. And that is depressing.

Any way, the town was pretty bleak. The townspeople were nice, but when I asked about the automail mechanic, they just pointed in a general direction. So that's what I am doing now. I've been walking for over a hour trying to find this famous mechanic's house. And now my leg hurts and my hand is tired from holding a cane. Ah man, I really do sound like an old man.

A couple feet in front of me, a big suit of armor and a short boy (I would never admit that he his taller than me) were walking towards a big house with a sign in front that said Rockbell Automail. And this got me excited because I knew that all my searching had not gone to waste.

I then noticed that the armor guy and the short dude were heading into the shop, mere seconds before I was. But at the last second, right as I was going to knock on the door, the short dude in the red turned around yelled right in my face.

"Why do you keep following us!? Are you from the military?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm in the military?" He gave me a sheepish look, "No….. I suppose not…. but how would we know?"

"You no what…. nevermind. All I needed was some knew automail….."

I never got to finish that sentence, for the next thing I knew a shrill voice from inside the house said, "AUTOMAIL…...did someone say automail?"

The next thing I knew, a blonde blur goes straight through the door and grabs my hand. I, on the other hand, completely freaked out.

"What the HELL. Why am I being dragged?"

I didn't hear a reply.

_Wow guys… real classy… Ever heard of the term, 'be polite to women?!'_

The next thing I know, I'm sitting in a chair, my hands clamped at my sides. I was seriously starting to think I was being kidnapped. I shot a death glare over my shoulder, making sure that the little pipsqueak got the message that he was dead…. really, really dead. All of the sudden, the blonde blur (who in the meanwhile I figured out was a girl my age) yanked my right hand up to her face. She took of the black gloves I was wearing and stared at my automail.

_Seriously! What is your deal with automail?_

She gazed up at me, not unlike a puppy might do if it wanted treats. I sweatdropped.

"Where did you get this. I know it is a little rusty, but the craftsmanship is just amazing and I just want to take it apart an…"

"Give me back my damn arm!" I yelled. I was going to make it clear that I was not very friendly.

I tossed my short hair over my shoulder (which probably looked ridiculous though, considering there wasn't much there to flip) and gave her my best death glare. But then she did something surprising. She simply stood up and looked down on me.

"I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Winry Rockbell and this is Edward and Alphonse Elric."

I looked at her funny, trying to figure out why those names sounded familiar. But as though some invisible force decided I wasn't qualified to know the answer, I did the unthinkable…

I fainted.

Ed's P.O.V.

We noticed her as we were leaving the train station. She had large gold eyes that stood out prominently against her pale skin. Her dress was short and pink, but the innocent girl look stopped right when you saw the bright red scarf covering her mouth and the katana strapped to her back. That girl was really all business. But then I noticed something odd. The area on the right side between where her white thigh-high socks met with her dress was silver. I then notice the gloves on her hands didn't cover at least 6 inches of the automail limbs underneath. It was quite a shock, seeing as though she didn't make any attempt to hide it.

While I was busy daydreaming about automail girls, Al nudged me in the side, pulling me back to reality.

"Brother, she's walking towards the end of the platform."

"Why would I care?" I demanded, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well…. if you must know… the way you were looking at her made it seem like you were 'into her' Brother. Is that true?"

Al cocked his head to one side.

_Playing innocent huh? I see how it is…_

"I bet you would know. The way you looked at Rose was a dead give away." I smirked, completely giving of the impression that HE was the one with the look that made him seem 'into someone'.

"Br..oth..er!" Al sputtered. If he could blush, his face would be bright red.

"Yes Al?"

"Wh..y would you say such a thing? That's not right!"

"Whatever you say Al. Anyways, we should probably start heading to Winry's before it gets dark."

And, because of our discussion on girls, neither of us remembered the girl. Until, that is, she started following us to Winry's. I was starting to think she was more than just a passerby. And she looked strangely familiar. I was kinda creepy actually.

So, as we were approaching Winry's house, I dared to look back. But, instead of the seriousness I was expecting, she was whistling and hobbling down the road, a cane in one hand. It made me feel bad. It was obvious that she was in pain. Her automail was rusty and considering that her ports probably were too. She was struggling to keep up with the pace she was setting for herself. But just as I was about to turn around, her face brightened up and she looked hopeful. I turned around briskly, keeping my face focused on the ground. I wanted to keep my blushing face away from my pesky brother.

We started to go up the stairs, me finally waking up from the universe that was my brain.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I did the only logical thing: I turned around.


End file.
